Ferme les yeux et saute
by Avya
Summary: EN PAUSE - "Faisons quelque chose d'inattendu. Au moins une fois, la seule fois. Prenons en main le contrôle total de notre vie Granger." Post Bataille de Poudlard.
1. Le début des questions

_Bonjour à tous, je me lance dans un projet qui me tient à c_ _cœur et qui m'inspire vraiment ! Voici le prologue, en esp_ _érant que vous apprécierez !_

 **Disclaimer:** quasiment tout l'univers est à JK Rowling, sauf les personnages et lieux de mon invention.

* * *

 _Prologue._

Dans la plus haute tour du château Poudlard résidait les quartiers des jeunes Gryffondor. Sa salle commune chaleureuse puis ses deux escaliers en colimaçon amenant aux dortoirs des élèves. Des élèves, il n'y en avait que très peu en ces lieux. Le beau soleil d'été était haut dans le ciel et réchauffait le cœur de tous. Les rares habitants du château étaient pour la plupart à l'extérieur de celui-ci, à profiter du beau temps.

Ce temps-même, qui amenait comme une pause dans leur vie. Elle qui avait tant été tumultueuse ces deux dernières années, cette vie qui avait failli leur échapper à plusieurs reprises lors de la Grande Bataille. Beaucoup ont péri ce jour là et même si leurs corps sont depuis deux mois, retirés des décombres et commémorés, leur présences, leurs souvenirs restent gravés au fond de tous les combattants, ainsi que dans ces lieux.

Hermione Granger ne savait guère comment la prochaine rentrée allait se dérouler. Poudlard avait un nouveau dirigeant en la présence de son ancien professeur de métamorphose, Minerva McGonnagal, qui méritait amplement son rôle. Elle avait été un élément clé de cette bataille en ayant su rassembler, alerter et préparer du mieux qu'elle l'ait pu, divers combattants.

Mais il y avait eu tellement de pertes humaines que personne ne savait réellement si la communauté sorcière était capable de reprendre tranquillement le cours de la vie.

Pourtant, il le fallait. Pour se reconstruire principalement, pour réapprendre à vivre, pour enfin respirer et donner quelque chose de bon aux nouvelles générations.

Le château était ainsi en effervescence depuis deux mois. Beaucoup de sorciers s'étaient portés volontaires pour venir aider au nettoyage puis à la reconstruction des parties détruites de l'école. Parmi les débris, Hermione remarquait que beaucoup étaient également présent pour eux-même. Comme si pour certains, participer à l'effort collectif de la reconstruction de Poudlard, les aidait à se reconstruire, à s'occuper l'esprit afin de ne pas penser aux dommages psychologiques que cette guerre leur avait procuré. C'est ainsi que la jeune femme avait régulièrement rencontré dans le château Neville et Luna, des professeurs, Olivier Dubois et des amis à lui. Quelques élèves et leurs parents aussi, ainsi que des individus n'ayant pas pris part au combat final mais ayant pourtant souffert. Et enfin, Drago Malefoy.

Il restait seul. Le blond ne participait aucunement aux repas en communs que ce groupe organisait lorsqu'il se réunissait. Il préférait errer dans le château et le redécouvrir d'une autre façon. Du bout de sa baguette, il reconstruisait les pans de murs arrachés brutalement par le combat. Il venait tôt et il repartait tard.

La lionne l'avait déjà aperçu assit simplement au bord du lac, perdu dans ses pensées.

Le nom Malefoy avait été lavé de tout soupçon depuis que les procès contre les alliés du Lord déchu avaient débuté. Sa famille fut l'une des premières à être jugée et Hermione se souvint que ce fut Harry qui plaida en faveur du blond et de sa mère lors du jugement. Harry était l'Élu, le Sauveur et personne n'avait essayé de contredire ce qu'il avançait. Drago était ainsi libre de sa vie maintenant que son père n'était plus. Il semblait lui aussi, recommencer sa vie d'une nouvelle façon.

Aucun membres de la famille Weasley n'était revenu à Poudlard depuis la Grande Bataille. Ils souffraient tous de la perte tragique de Fred et entouraient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient George. La famille autrefois si chaleureuse n'était plus la même. Les sourires se faisaient éphémères et les rires éteints. Les étreintes beaucoup plus longues, les yeux brillants comme jamais. Elle ne participait pas aux diverses festivités que toute la communauté sorcière mettait en place depuis la chute de Voldemort, elle restait ensemble, unie, souffrant à l'unanime de la perte de cet enfant, de ce frère, si regretté.

Harry et Hermione restèrent avec eux en premier temps, puis ils préférèrent les laisser panser leur blessure ensemble. Harry était constamment sous les feux des projecteurs depuis le mois de mai et voulu éviter à sa famille d'adoption de trop s'afficher devant les médias. Ils avaient besoin d'intimité, de repos. Il était parti s'installer au 12 square Grimmauld en attendant de pouvoir rebondir ailleurs, de voir ce qu'il l'attendait après toute l'effusion retombée.

Hermione avait préféré se retirer à Poudlard. Elle était bien évidemment venue rendre visite à ses parents en leur redonnant leurs souvenirs, mais elle n'avait pu rester très longtemps chez eux. Elle souffrait, peut-être moins que certains, mais elle aussi possédait certaines séquelles. Et elle ne voulait pas exposer ses parents à sa douleur.

Elle se reconstruisait seule, au château.

La lionne participait de temps en temps à l'effort collectif de reconstruction de l'école mais celle-ci était désormais plus ou moins aboutie. Hermione restait alors la plupart de son temps dans son dortoir à réviser ses Aspics afin de les passer rapidement. Elle ne savait pas très bien si elle souhaitait repasser entièrement sa septième année ratée ou tenter le concours maintenant.

Assise en tailleur sur un coussin épais au milieu de son dortoir, la jeune femme épluchait ses notes. De nombreux livres étaient entreposés à ses côtés, par terre. Parfois ouverts, parfois empilés, des feuilles de notes l'entourait et elle jonglait entre ses divers cours en murmurant les lèvres. Elle avait de multiples formules à apprendre, toutes assez difficiles mais le niveau était là et l'échec n'était pas une option.

Elle travaillait comme jamais, passant toutes ses journées le nez plongé dans ses livres. Parce qu'elle aussi avait besoin de se changer les idées et elle trouvait son repos dans les livres. Il n'y avait que de très courts moments où elle avait le temps de penser à toutes ces pertes humaines et cette douleur environnante lorsqu'elle étudiait. Malgré le poids de la solitude lui pesant sur les épaules.

Parce que lorsque la jeune femme se leva de son lit en ce vingt-quatre juillet, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait parlé à personne depuis maintenant dix jours. Tout juste quelques faibles sourires silencieux avaient été échangés au détour des couloirs - la plupart du temps - vides, de Poudlard.

Des cernes se creusaient légèrement en dessous de ses yeux chocolatés et son teint était terne. La lionne avait besoin de sortir, de prendre l'air. Son premier réflexe avait été d'être casanière et plongée dans ses études, en attendant la suite des évènements. Mais ceux-ci tardaient à venir, à contribuer à la vivacité de son quotidien. Et elle était lasse.

Vêtue d'une simple robe d'été d'un beau vert forêt, elle dévala les marches des escaliers mouvants du château. Ses doigts passaient délicatement sur quelques reliures de tableaux mouvants - dont les occupants étaient eux aussi en vacances dans d'autres endroits - elle appréciait le lourd silence des lieux.

Ce château qui pourtant, était plus connu vivant, sous le bruit incessant des pas de ses élèves martelant son sol. Par les rires de ses occupants temporaires, par leurs chuchotements aussi. Lors des vacances d'été, Poudlard n'était plus le même. Et pourtant, il restait si agréable.

Hermione en profitait, elle renouait avec cet endroit qu'elle avait été forcée de fuir l'année dernière. Puis son avancée fut quelques instants interrompue par la rencontre d'une autre personne.

Au pied des marches des escaliers, dans son costume noir tiré à quatre épingles, un célèbre blond attira son regard. Contre toute attente, il attendit son arrivée. Aucune expression réelle sur le visage, juste un air détendu dans la posture de son corps, ses mains dans les poches.

\- Granger. Énonça t'il en premier, d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Drago, se permit la brune.

Elle resta quelques instants stoïque devant lui. Ne sachant guère ce qu'elle devait faire, lorsque finalement elle détourna les talons et préféra sortir par les grandes portes du Hall. Sur le perron, elle se retourna. Le jeune homme l'avait suivi du regard.

\- Je vais au lac, l'informa t'elle.

Encore une fois, Hermione resta quelques secondes à le regarder afin d'attendre une quelconque réaction, avant de partir en continuant son chemin.

L'air frais lui faisait le plus grand bien, ses poumons remplis d'oxygen, un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Parce qu'elle aimait beaucoup cette saison, elle aimait sentir ces rayons chauds du soleil lui caresser la peau. Et la lionne s'avançait à travers le parc, dans l'herbe encore humide. Ses ballerines pendantes au bout de ses doigts, elle marchait en direction du lac. Elle arrangea sa robe et s'assit en tailleur face à celui-ci, près d'un arbre.

La jeune femme avait oublié combien elle aimait venir en ces lieux et se délectait d'y reprendre goût. Drago Malefoy vint alors s'asseoir à ses côtés après avoir posé sa veste à plat sur l'herbe.

Ils restèrent ainsi, à contempler le lac durant un long moment. Dans un silence qui n'avait rien d'un silence tendu et pesant. Il était simple, apprécié et reposant. Aucun ne su combien de temps ils restèrent là, plongés dans leurs pensées ou simplement l'œil attiré sur les quelques rares vagues du lac.

Le calamar géant, toujours fidèle au poste, agitait de temps à autre ses tentacules au dessus de l'eau afin d'attraper quelques oiseaux.

\- Que fais-tu de tes journées dans ta tour d'ivoire ? S'enquit le blond au bout d'un moment.

C'était une question qui l'avait taraudé durant certains jours. Lui-même habitant du château cet été et ce, depuis bien déjà un mois et demi, il n'avait jamais su ce que la jeune femme faisait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'elle ne se sociabilisait plus.

\- Je révise.

Drago arqua un sourcil.

\- Pour mes Aspics, précisa t'elle.

Il acquiesça.

\- Je compte essayer de passer le concours en avance, pour ne pas refaire une année de plus.

Quelques secondes de silence s'invitèrent dans leur conversation, jusqu'à ce que le jeune Malefoy intervint de nouveau.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu es bien au château depuis le début de l'été. Poudlard est un bon endroit.

La jeune femme détourna le regard et fixa un point à l'horizon au dessus du lac.

\- Je sais. Mais il me faut le diplôme pour continuer.

\- Continuer quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Je trouverais bien quelque chose au Ministère. Il faut que j'y réfléchisse.

\- Tu as le temps.

Hermione reposa ses yeux sur le blond, une expression d'incompréhension se lisait dans son regard. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il semblait lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine. Pour elle, c'était la chose la plus logique à faire.

\- Tu pourrais prendre du temps avant de te plonger corps et âme dans la suite des choses. Souffler un peu, tu connais ?

Cette fois-ci, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

Elle n'avait jamais eu de conversation calme et aussi longue avec son interlocuteur et ne savait donc pas vraiment comment réagir à tout cela. Ses yeux chocolatés glissèrent sur les brins d'herbe puis vinrent de nouveau voguer sur l'eau.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi l'an prochain, toi ? L'interrogea t'elle.

\- Je ne sais pas encore.

\- Tu as tes Aspics ?

\- Oui.

N'avait-il pas d'ambition ? D'objectif professionnel ? A bien y réfléchir, en avait-elle un, elle aussi ? Non. Tout son monde était encore chamboulé et elle ne savait guère si ses ambitions d'étudiante d'avant la bataille étaient encore les mêmes. Elle n'avait plus d'objectifs, de réel but.

\- Je prends mon temps. Je sais que je ne serais pas le bienvenu au Ministère dans les prochaines années, alors je réfléchis. Je ne sais même pas si je vais rester ici en réalité.

Elle eut un léger sursaut et son regard dévisagea légèrement celui de son ancien ennemi d'adolescence.

\- Tu comptes partir ?

Il acquiesça.

\- Où ça ?

\- Je n'en sais rien encore. Mais je ne sens plus ma place ici, pour le moment.

Il inspira.

\- A vrai dire, je ne sais même plus qui je dois être. J'ai tellement été..

Formaté. C'était le mot. Mais le blond s'interrompit et releva les yeux vers la lionne. Une expression d'incertitude se lut sur son visage. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les mots venaient de couler aussi rapidement depuis le début de leur conversation. Pourquoi lui faisait-il confiance ?

 _Peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait plus personne à craindre maintenant._

Elle baissa le regard, sous l'intensité de celui du jeune homme plongé dans ses pensées. Les mêmes interrogations vinrent alors la tourmenter. Elle se rendit compte, à demi-mots, sans vouloir se l'avouer, qu'elle n'avait été guidée dans sa vie - depuis la quasi totalité de toute son éducation à Poudlard - que par l'objectif de se sauver, de sauver Harry, de vaincre le Lord Noir. Mais celui-ci était à présent déchu et plus personne n'avait à craindre, à se battre. Ils devaient trouver un nouveau train de vie, beaucoup plus équilibré et sain, qu'ils auraient du connaître depuis plus longtemps, depuis toujours. Mais ce n'était pas évident. Qui étions-nous, après tout cela ? Qui voulions-nous être, maintenant ?

Ils restèrent dans le silence durant un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que la brune se relève et s'en aille, le laissant seul devant l'immensité d'eau qu'était le grand lac de Poudlard.

Elle le laissa avec ses pensées, sans qu'il ne sache qu'il venait lui-même de lui faire prendre conscience de certaines réflexions à avoir sur son futur.

Elle non plus ne trouvait plus sa place nulle part, du moins pas encore. C'était comme si tout était à recommencer, à redéfinir. Bien évidemment, elle n'oubliait rien et ses aventures avec ses deux meilleurs amis restaient et resteraient gravés en elle à jamais. Elle en tire de bonne leçons, des leçons de vies principalement. Mais il était temps qu'elle – et tout le reste de la communauté sorcière et surtout de ceux ayant été sur le front – pensent enfin à eux, à leur vie, leur futur. Ce pourquoi ils se sont battus, ceux pourquoi tant de personnes sont mortes.

Hermione retrouva le lendemain à la même heure, l'héritier Malefoy au bas des marches. Toujours vêtu d'un costume, toujours les mains dans les poches et sans jamais qu'un seul sourire ne berce ses lèvres pour l'accueillir. Ils répétèrent ainsi durant une longue semaine leur marche en direction du lac. Quelques fois, ils discutaient. Leurs conversations n'étaient pas longues. Elles pouvaient être à la fois informatives, à propos des personnes qu'ils connaissaient tout autant qu'usuelles, d'une banalité extrême. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de partir en débats philosophiques, en grandes conversations profondes. Ils étaient simplement l'un à côté de l'autre, à éviter d'être seuls, à être à deux. Face au lac, face à eux-même.

Puis un matin, toujours sans un seul sourire, Drago vint l'accueillir au bas des escaliers avec une légère différence. Son œil était pétillant. Intriguée, Hermione resta pourtant tout aussi silencieuse que lui durant leur avancée jusqu'au bord du lac, sous leur arbre habituel. Une fois assis, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

\- Qu'y a t'il ?

Alors il eut un fin sourire. Un des premiers qu'elle récoltait de lui et cela lui étira également et simplement, ses propres lèvres.

\- Je pense avoir trouvé ce que je vais faire l'an prochain.

\- Quoi donc ? S'enquit la brune.

\- Prendre une année sabbatique.

\- Une année sabbatique ! S'exclama t'elle. Mais, tu peux te le permettre ? Enfin je veux dire, tu n'as aucun avenir professionnel en vue et tu.. tu comptes partir, ou.. ne rien faire ?

\- Je compte voyager oui, partir. Loin, rencontrer du monde, m'informer.

Une expression étonnée sur le visage, elle commenta :

\- Toi ? Rencontrer du monde ?

\- Oui, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

La brune n'arrivait pas à comprendre les motivations du jeune homme. Lui qui avait si longtemps vécu dans une sorte de racisme à l'encontre des moldus et des nés-moldus, il allait maintenant côtoyer d'autres peuples. Cela comprenait obligatoirement la rencontre de moldus lors de son périple.

\- Parce que je veux faire quelque chose d'inattendu. Au moins une fois dans ma vie, je veux prendre une décision qui m'appartient et ne plus être influencé par qui que ce soit.

Elle l'écouta, presque religieusement.

\- Tu, tu ne te rends pas compte ? Nos dernières années ont été formatées par ce que les autres attendaient de nous, ou par ce que nous étions obligés d'être. Tu devais être la fidèle amie de Potter, celle qui l'aurait suivi jusque dans la mort et moi, le Prince de Serpentard, celui qui aurait du se battre contre vous lors de la Bataille à cause de l'influence d'un père Mangemort.

Il avait énoncé tout cela dans un seul souffle et ses épaules s'étaient légèrement tendues. La brune restait silencieuse, réfléchissant au moindre de ses mots.

\- On a tous eu notre rôle à jouer à cause des circonstances. Mais.. mais maintenant c'est fini. Il y a eu des morts, il y a de la souffrance partout et..

Il se tut quelques instants.

\- Et on a enfin une chance de pouvoir redéfinir qui nous sommes. J'ai cette chance. Je ne veux pas la gâcher.

Un nouveau silence s'installa rapidement entre eux deux après les tirades du blond. Un silence laissant place aux longues et importantes réflexions, plus nombreuses du côté de la jeune femme. Puis le blond se raidit, avant de se relever. Une fois debout, il toisa une dernière fois la lionne avant de s'exprimer.

\- Je n'ai pas réellement de poids dans les décisions que tu vas être amenée à prendre. Mais sache qu'il y a plusieurs possibilités, plusieurs options. Et pas juste ce que tout le monde attend de toi. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.

Alors il détourna les talons et partit au château, la laissant seule face au lac.

* * *

 _Voici pour un début ! A la base, cela ne devait être qu'un OS, mais je me laisse facilement emporter._

 _Avez-vous apprécié ? N'hésitez pas à commenter, toute review est bonne à prendre et j'aime beaucoup vous répondre._

 _Bonne journée à tous, Anaïs._


	2. Harry et Aspics

_**Merci beaucoup** à tous pour vos reviews et vos follows, ça a vraiment égayé mes journées et cela m'a motivé à vous pondre la suite assez vite._

 _Merci aux **Guests** (mama, Ehana, MMalfoy34) et pour te répondre mama, Hermione n'a pas ses Aspics car elle n'a pas pu les passer vu qu'elle n'a pas pu faire sa septième année à Poudlard, alors que Drago, oui. Hermione était avec Harry et Ron à la recherche des Horcruxes tandis que Drago lui, est resté à Poudlard et a techniquement, pu les passer. ;)_

* * *

 _Chapitre 2._

Les propos de Drago Malfoy n'avaient pas laissé Hermione indifférente. A vrai dire, elle était même restée là, assise devant le lac durant de longues heures. A réfléchir à propos de sa vie, à réfléchir aux derniers mots du blond et de cette idée si absurde qu'était une année sabbatique. C'était tout simplement inconcevable aux yeux de la brune, de vouloir faire cette année d'arrêt. Cela n'avait jamais servi à personne de partir ailleurs à faire on-ne-sait-quoi, ou même d'utiliser une année entière à la simple motivation de rester chez soit sans rien faire.

La brune n'aimait pas l'idée de l'inactivité. Elle ne concevait même pas de rester sans rien faire toute une journée entière. Trop habituée à devoir être sur tous les fronts depuis le début de sa scolarité, que ce soit personnellement ou derrière ses deux meilleurs amis, elle ne se souvient que de très peu de journées où elle avait été forcée de rester calme à ne rien faire. Et ces journées là, elle avait finit par les occuper par une grande lecture de tous les livres qu'elle n'avait jamais le temps de finir.

Non, décidément, elle n'avait jamais eu le temps de ne rien faire sans que jamais cela ne la dérange. Même si à bien y réfléchir, cela paraissait un tantinet négatif, cette conclusion qu'au final, elle avait toujours eu que très peu de temps pour elle-même.

Quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'elle s'était complètement détendue ? A prendre un bon bain chaud, à s'enrouler dans une couverture et boire un thé, au calme. C'était déjà il y a bien trop longtemps.

C'était pour cela que cette idée d'inactivité la complexait. Autant parce qu'elle n'y avait jamais été habituée et que cela lui paraissait ridicule et presque mauvais d'être dans un comportement de nonchalance et de laisser-aller, autant parce qu'elle savait qu'au fond, tout le monde se devait d'avoir des moments de pause.

Et c'était bien de cette pause-là, dont Drago parlait. Que ce soit pour lui-même, mais également pour elle. « Redéfinir qui nous sommes. » c'était bien les mots que le blond avait utilisé. Des mots s'immisçant sournoisement dans son esprit, tourmentant la moindre de ses pensées, la laissant tergiverser sur tous les domaines que pouvait toucher cette notion, et ce, depuis des heures, là, assise devant le lac.

Puis une goutte et très vite, une seconde. Merlin lui rappelant qu'il était temps qu'elle rentre, qu'elle se rafraichisse les idées aussi.

Pourquoi devait-elle toujours être aussi butée ?

La jeune femme avait pourtant appris à se dérider et se laisser aller, notamment depuis sa cinquième année. Pourtant, il lui arrivait souvent d'être très têtue sur certains sujets, surtout lorsque ceux-ci la touchaient personnellement et lui faisaient repenser à tout ce qu'elle avait conceptualisé pour elle et son avenir.

C'était des pensées, au final, très dangereuses.

Pouvait-elle se permettre de s'en aller, elle aussi ? Quelle idée saugrenue. C'était tout bonnement n'importe quoi.

Elle était Hermione Granger et elle avait un grand et bel avenir devant elle.

Et c'est cette Hermione Granger, qui couru se réfugier à l'intérieur du château alors qu'une forte pluie commençait déjà à se déverser au dessus d'elle. Les cheveux humides et par conséquent, beaucoup moins volumineux, un léger maquillage sur ses yeux coulant quelque peu, elle débarqua, légèrement désemparée, dans l'enceinte protectrice de sa seconde maison. Devant un Olivier Dubois l'accueillant avec un fin sourire.

\- Hermione !

Elle lui sourit et il s'approcha d'elle en la serrant dans ses bras en guise de bonjour. Au fil du temps, Hermione apprit qu'Oliver avait malheureusement perdu sa petite-amie lors du combat final et le jeune homme se remettait doucement de cette tragique perte. C'était un jeune homme vraiment sympathique, qui savait rester silencieux lorsqu'il le fallait, attentif et généreux.

Elle entreprit de lancer un sort pour sécher sa tenue lorsqu'il lui montra un parchemin enroulé d'un simple cordon brun.

\- C'est arrivé pour toi quand tu étais absente, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais l'avoir sans aller à la volière sous cette pluie.

Il lui sourit en lui donnant.

\- Merci beaucoup Oliver, c'est gentil.

Le brun lui lança un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser, la laissant seule, dérouler son courrier. C'était une simple note, il n'y avait que très peu de mots écrits mais même sans regarder la signature au bas du parchemin, Hermione savait déjà qui était son correspondant.

 _Salut Hermione, quand est-ce que tu pourras passer chez Sirius ?_

 _Tu me manques, je suis là toute la journée demain si tu es libre._

 _Harry._

Son sourire se fit nostalgique et du bout de sa baguette, elle enflamma la note afin qu'elle disparaisse en cendres. Elle remonta les escaliers et continua de songer à son avenir pour le reste de la soirée.

.

Hermione décida de se rendre au 12 square Grimmauld en matinée. Elle apporta une tourte à la citrouille encore chaude des cuisines de Poudlard et frappa à la porte de l'imposante maison. Des bruits de travaux se faisaient entendre depuis l'extérieur et la jeune femme fut intriguée.

Harry vint alors lui ouvrir la porte et un grand sourire apparu sur son visage lorsqu'il reconnu son amie.

\- Hermione !

Il la laissa entrer avant de l'encercler de ses bras.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Plutôt bien et toi ? Lui répondit-elle en allant déposer la tourte dans la cuisine.

\- Je vais bien. Merci pour la tourte !

Elle sourit et replaça une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Dis plutôt merci aux Elfes de Poudlard.

Il l'invita à venir dans le salon. Là, des marteaux accompagnés de clous volaient dans la pièce. Harry avait visiblement entrepris de remettre au goût du jour la décoration de la famille Black et il fallait avouer que l'atmosphère était tout de suite moins pesante et imposante.

\- C'est vrai que tu loges à Poudlard encore ! Ils n'ont pas fini les travaux de reconstruction ? S'enquit le brun en attrapant une planche volant près de lui.

\- Si, enfin.. il ne reste plus grand chose, juste une journée de travaux, l'informa t'elle. Mais je reste dans nos anciens dortoirs. Je révise mes Aspics.

\- Ce n'est pas trop difficile ? Il arqua un sourcil. Je vais sans doute également devoir les passer si je veux avoir un poste au Ministère.

\- C'est du travail, je ne te le cache pas.

Elle s'assit sur un des fauteuils confortables du salon.

\- Mais ce n'est pas insurmontable, on a vu pire.

Sa phrase resta alors en suspend tandis que leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils revirèrent brièvement tout ce qu'ils avaient du endurer ensemble ces dernières années, les bons comme les mauvais moments, ils en restèrent silencieux. Le jeune homme s'en alla alors quelques secondes afin de leur chercher des collations et revint avec deux verres de jus de citrouille.

\- Merci, lui adressa t'elle lorsqu'il lui accorda un des verres.

Ses yeux chocolatés voguèrent alors sur les murs gris de plâtre où toutes les vieilles tapisseries sombres avaient été enlevées. Elle observa silencieusement un meuble se faisant rénover plus loin.

\- Je m'occupe comme je peux, commenta t'il en voyant le regard de sa meilleure amie.

\- Je vois ça, tu as raison.

Elle lui sourit et malgré elle, elle lui posa la question qui la taraudait elle-même depuis la veille.

\- Et après ?

Cette phrase était porteuse de plusieurs significations en elle-même. On pouvait comprendre un sens proche, sur la notion d'un après se situant juste après la rénovation de la pièce. Si il allait s'attaquer au reste de la maison ou non. Ou on pouvait la prendre dans son intégralité, dans tout ce qu'elle pouvait représenter de plus grand et pour Hermione, de plus effrayant.

Harry sembla lui-même comprendre les interrogations secrètes de la brune. Il y réfléchit quelques instants, songeur. Une expression sérieuse sur le visage, il finit par avouer :

\- Je ne sais pas encore très bien. Peut-être Auror, ou professeur. J'aime beaucoup Poudlard, être au contact des autres et leur apprendre des choses essentielles. Tu te souviens à l'A.D. ? J'étais vraiment dans mon élément.

Ils se sourirent, se remémorant de leur association secrète et de chaque membre de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Ce temps leur paraissait si lointain, si insouciant malgré les circonstances déjà réelles de l'époque.

\- Mais.. ? Sentit Hermione.

\- Mais.. J'aime l'action. Tu le sais. Et j'ai ce côté héros en moi qui persiste malgré tout. Et il y a encore du travail à faire, j'aimerais participer.. Faire parti cette fois-ci d'un effort collectif, d'une équipe d'experts en la matière. Je sais que cela pourrait me passionner.

Harry eu les yeux légèrement brillants, comme lorsqu'il évoquait le Quidditch ou toute activité qu'il appréciait vraiment. La brune se leva alors en souriant. Elle commença à arpenter tranquillement la pièce, verre en main.

\- Alors tu devrais t'y lancer sans hésiter, l'encouragea t'elle. Si cela se transforme en passion, tu ne le regretteras pas.

Il acquiesça, toujours souriant.

\- Puis tu pourras toujours aller donner quelques cours en tant qu'intervenant à Poudlard, lui fit Hermione. Je suis certaine que Mcgonagal acceptera, tu as toujours été son préféré.

Ils rirent légèrement, puis leurs rires s'effacèrent dans des sourires. Puis une pause, dans le temps, silencieuse. Ils se regardèrent, sans rien ne prononcer. De multiples sentiments se lisaient dans les yeux de chacun. Leur amitié était si forte. Ils pouvaient passer des moments ainsi, de complicité, de douce complicité sans éprouver la moindre gêne. Puis, dans un murmure, Harry reprend la parole.

\- Tout change maintenant.

La brune sentit un flot d'émotion monter en elle. Sa poitrine se réchauffa, ses yeux s'embuèrent légèrement. Pas assez pour pleurer, tout juste pour briller. Son regard se déconnecta de celui de son meilleur ami et vint dévier vers le bas. Harry s'avança vers elle et lui attrapa une de ses mains.

\- Hé..

Elle releva ses prunelles chocolatées sur lui, d'un regard montrant son tourment. Il l'attira alors tout doucement vers lui et elle vint poser son menton sur le haut de son épaule tandis qu'il l'encerclait tendrement de ses bras.

\- Mione..

Des larmes chaudes vinrent rouler délicatement sur les joues de la brune tandis qu'il commençait à lui caresser ses cheveux d'un geste tendre.

\- Hé.. ça va aller.., il inspira. Le plus dur est derrière nous maintenant. Le plus dur est derrière nous.

Il eut besoin de répéter cette phrase porteur de sens, porteur de liberté. Pour elle, mais également pour lui. Le plus difficile était derrière eux. Malgré la peine encore présente, malgré toutes ces pertes humaines, ces familles déchirées, ces injustices de faites. Ils avaient le droit au bonheur maintenant, ils avaient le droit à la paix. Surtout à la paix.

Du bout des doigts, Harry vint alors lui attraper sa main droite en se séparant légèrement de leur étreinte, puis doucement, tendrement, il la fit tournoyer sur elle-même. Une, deux, trois fois. Et à chaque tour, Hermione revivait. A chaque tour, elle inspirait profondément, évacuant tout ce stress qu'elle avait accumulé depuis des jours. Depuis des années.

Leurs mains encore entrelacées, Hermione se tint près de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci lui replaça une de ses mèches de cheveux en arrière avant de lui dire :

\- Regardes-toi. Tu es belle, intelligente, pleine de qualités. Tu peux tout. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux à présent. Tu es libre.

Il savait, que ces mots la toucherait. Il ne savait pourquoi, le brun n'avait même pas idée de combien la jeune femme s'était torturé l'esprit ces derniers temps avec cette problématique, cette peur du futur, de l'inconnu. Mais il avait su trouver les bons mots. Il avait su la faire sourire, la soulager de ce poids. Elle revint près de lui afin de l'enlacer sincèrement et dans un souffle, elle lui murmura :

\- Merci Harry.

Ils restèrent tout le reste de la journée ensemble puis Hermione s'éclipsa en début de soirée, tandis qu'Harry était invité chez Andromeda Tonks afin d'aller rendre visite au petit Ted. Elle lui promit d'apporter une autre tourte à la citrouille des cuisines de Poudlard la prochaine fois qu'elle lui rendrait visite et rentra chez elle, au château.

La lionne croisa quelques personnes sur son chemin, notamment Neville, puis Drago. Celui-ci prit la peine de lui adresser un bref mouvement de tête, au loin. Le jeune homme n'était pas la personne la plus loquace que la brune connaisse et à vrai dire, cela ne la dérangeait pas. Ce n'était pas comme si elle pensait réellement à leur relation, elle ne savait même pas comment définir leur relation. Il n'y avait presque rien à définir.

Mis à part le fait qu'il lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux sur quelques notions et qu'il s'était montré plus mature et conscient que ce qu'Hermione pensait qu'il était. C'était après tout, un bon point. Et ce, malgré toute la tourmente.

.

La jeune femme passa le reste du mois de juillet le nez plongé dans ses bouquins. Elle laissait tout de même quelques fois ses pieds l'emmener près du lac, où Drago était déjà assis, ou l'y rejoignait la plupart du temps. Et comme d'habitude, ils ne parlèrent que très peu. Malgré tout, il fallait noter que leurs conversations devenaient de plus en plus longues. Quelques fois, il l'aidait à réviser certains sujets pour ses épreuves d'Aspics, les amenant de temps à autre à débattre sur tel et tel sujets que le domaine révisé apportait. Ils parlaient intelligemment. Drago gardait sa réserve habituelle mais se déridait, quelques fois.

Mais jamais, ils ne reparlèrent du sujet le plus préoccupant, leur futur. Hermione décida de garder cette question suspendue, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait passé ses épreuves.

Celles-ci arrivèrent très vite, juste après l'anniversaire d'Harry, le premier août. L'épreuve se déroulait dans une salle au troisième sous-sol du Ministère. Hermione avait revêtu un tailleur noir, formel, pour l'occasion et ses cheveux étaient lissés. Elle passa au total six épreuves pratiques et cinq épreuves écrites et ce, dans la même journée. A la fin de celle-ci, elle eut bien l'impression que son cerveau allait finir par exploser si elle ne prenait pas rapidement un bon bol d'air frais.

Elle ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'elle avait fait, elle était certaine d'avoir réussi la plupart des épreuves pratiques mais n'était plus sur d'elle pour tout ce qui avait été fait à l'écrit. Son cerveau bouillonnait de toutes les informations qu'elle avait accumulé au cours de ces derniers mois et elle n'en pouvait, intellectuellement, plus.

Alors elle s'empressa de rejoindre les rues piétonnes entourant l'immeuble où était dissimulé le Ministère de la Magie de Londres. Elle remonta par une des cabines téléphoniques environnantes et sortit en vitesse. Une fois dehors, elle inspira profondément. Une de ses mains vint glisser dans ses cheveux, la décoiffant légèrement au passage et elle déboutonna le haut de son chemisier sans vraiment s'occuper des passants.

La ruelle n'était pas très fréquentée, mais quelques têtes passaient ici et là, de temps à autre. Une tête blonde familière s'avança alors à son encontre. Auparavant accoudé au mur d'en face, il l'avait attendue. Ses yeux gris vinrent rencontrer les siens et elle lui sourit.

\- Tu es venu pour moi ?

\- Non Granger, j'aime me promener dans les rues remplies de Moldus, tu le sais bien, ironisa t'il.

Il ne put retenir un fin sourire en coin et elle le lui répondit sans vraiment le vouloir. Elle ne savait pas très bien comment prendre le fait qu'il soit venu l'attendre pour la fin de ses épreuves, mais cela lui faisait en quelques sorte, plaisir. Leurs après-midi à réviser ensemble n'avaient pas servis à rien, peut-être qu'elle commençait le début d'une relation avec son ancien détracteur de jeunesse.

C'était assez étrange de songer à cela, assez étrange comme revirement de situation et à vrai dire, ni elle, ni lui, ne semblaient vraiment comprendre comment cela avait pu se produire. La magie de Poudlard peut-être.

\- C'est gentil, merci, lui accorda t'elle timidement.

Elle ne savait décidément pas vraiment comment agir avec Drago Malfoy. Il haussa les épaules.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? S'enquit-il. Vais-je encore devoir t'apprendre la Magie et te montrer tous mes merveilleux talents, ou ça passe ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'un léger sourire moqueur se lut sur les lèvres du blond. La lionne se passa de nouveau une main dans les cheveux puis croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. Elle entreprit de marcher afin de s'éloigner de la cabine téléphonique rouge du Ministère. Ils avancèrent ensemble vers les rues piétonnes Moldues. Lui, habillé de son costume noir toujours bien taillé, elle, de son tailleur, on pourrait les croire dans une carrière dans les affaires Moldues.

\- Disons que si toi, tu as eu tes Aspics, je vais les avoir haut la main. Comme toujours. Feint-elle avec un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-fier.

Il sourit, sans toutefois relever la pique. Ils vinrent alors se mêler à la foule et malgré elle, la brune lui posa une question pouvant paraître dérangeante.

\- Ça ne te pose pas de problème d'être.. parmi eux ? Elle arqua un sourcil. Tu as passé tellement de temps à me détester, que je t'imagine mal garder ton sang froid dans une foule remplie de.. Moldus.

La jeune femme avait baissé d'un ton lorsqu'elle avait énoncé son dernier mot. Elle savait depuis quelques temps maintenant, que le blond appréciait la franchise. Cependant, elle ne savait pas encore très bien jusqu'où elle pouvait aller comme sujet de conversation avec lui. Tout comme elle ne savait pas très bien quelle genre de relation ils tenaient et jusqu'où ils pouvaient aller ensemble.

Serait-ce possible d'entretenir une amitié entre elle, la Sang-de-bourbe et lui, le Prince des Serpentards ? Elle était septique. Après toutes les remarques, les insultes remplies de dégoût non-dissimulé, le coup de poing en troisième année.. Elle n'avait rien oublié de leurs disputes, de leur rivalité. Pourtant, il fallait avouer que leur relation prenait peu à peu un tournant. Et à vrai dire, cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Drago était définitivement quelqu'un de différent depuis la fin de la guerre. Il ne s'offusqua même pas de sa question et aucune moue de dégoût ne se lut sur son visage.

\- A vrai dire, je ne fais pas mon baptême de foule Moldue avec toi Granger, l'informa t'il. Désolé de te décevoir.

\- Ah oui ? Répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Nott était Sang-mêlé et accessoirement, le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu. C'est.. avec lui, en quelques sortes, que j'ai compris que mon père n'avait pas toujours raison.

Hermione fut surprise et pour peu, elle faillit se prendre un passant. Elle se remémora tout ce qu'elle savait à propos de ce Nott. C'était Théodore Nott, un Serpentard qui, selon ses souvenirs, était plutôt solitaire. Il ne trainait jamais avec Drago et sa clique à l'époque. Il était très bon en cours et elle le croisait régulièrement à la bibliothèque. Étrange qu'elle n'en sache pas plus sur lui. La brune nota tout de même un mot dans les propos du jeune homme.

\- Était ?

Elle eut peur un instant, d'avoir fait une gaffe. D'avoir mal – ou bien- interprété et que Théodore Nott soit décédé. Il y avait eu tellement de morts, de l'un et de l'autre camp, que c'était malheureusement possible. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait aucune idée de quel camp celui-ci devait être à l'heure de la Bataille. Ils avancèrent toujours dans Londres, passant par Picadilly désormais. Alors qu'ils arrivèrent près d'un marchand de café et de thé, Drago répondit d'un ton sec.

\- Était.

Elle releva son regard vers lui et pinça ses lèvres. Elle se retenait de lui demander si son ami était toujours vivant ou non. Elle comprenait rien qu'en voyant l'intensité du regard de son interlocuteur que ce n'était pas forcément une question dont elle voulait entendre la réponse.. ou du moins, que sa réponse tout court était négative et, ou, compliquée.

\- Et non, Granger, il n'est pas mort.

Il la surprit, en lui annonçant sa réponse tant désirée. Son angoisse d'avoir fait raviver les souvenirs d'une tragique perte, s'en alla et elle repensa à la phrase entière de Drago et son vrai sens. Alors, ils n'étaient plus amis. C'était pour cela qu'il était si froid sur ce sujet. Elle jugea bon de se taire et en profita pour payer un café à Drago. Il voulu intervenir lors du paiement mais d'une main, elle repoussa la sienne.

\- Laisse, je suis la seule ici à avoir de la monnaie anglaise.

La jeune femme insista sur le dernier mot et il acquiesça, non sans serrer la mâchoire. Il n'était plus de bonne humeur. Le Drago Malfoy bien disposé s'en était allé et Hermione se sentait un peu tendue. Elle l'emmena alors dans un parc, non loin. Peut-être que la nature le détendrait, comme à Poudlard.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, elle se permit de reprendre la parole.

\- Tu as un plan, pour l'an prochain ? Tu sais où tu vas ? Le questionna t'elle.

Il but une longue gorgée de sa boisson avant de répondre.

\- Non, pas encore.

Courtes réponses. Mais réponses quand même. Hermione n'avait pas tout perdu venant de lui. Il semblait moins agacé.

\- Il n'y a rien qui t'attire ?

Les yeux gris métallique de son interlocuteur vinrent se poser sur elle quelques instants et ils restèrent dans un court silence.

\- Non.

Les sourcils de la brune se levèrent puis s'abaissèrent, une moue mi-intriguée mi-ennuyée sur le visage. Elle allait parler, lorsqu'il l'interrompit avant même qu'elle ne commence.

\- J'ai du mal à voir, à me projeter encore. Personne dans ma famille ou.. mon entourage, ce qui se résume à ma mère, Pansy et toi, n'ont fait quelque chose de ce genre dans leur vie.

Hermione fut légèrement surprise de cet aveu qui, finalement n'en était pas un. Mais elle comprit et acquiesça silencieusement, plongée dans ses pensées. Ils vinrent s'asseoir sur un des bancs du parc.

\- Je pourrais t'aider, si tu veux, j'ai..

\- Attends, laisse moi deviner.. commença t'il, légèrement moqueur. Tu as des livres à ce sujet ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Non... commença t'elle, d'un ton ennuyé. Mais, j'ai des atlas et.. oui, des livres sur ce sujet.

\- Ah, je le savais.

Il eut un air vainqueur sur le visage, tout en gardant un quelque chose de sérieux sur l'expression de son visage, comme à son habituel et la lionne rugit intérieurement. Était-elle si prévisible que cela ?

\- Ce n'est pas exactement des livres parlant de sorciers fiers, moqueurs et arrogants qui décident du jour au lendemain de faire une année sabbatique... commença t'elle en soupirant. Mais des récits de voyage, des guides aussi, sorciers et Moldus.

Le blond se permit de sourire et elle le fit également. Il accrocha son regard quelques instants, silencieux. Puis, il sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et précipitamment, il regarda sa montre.

\- Je suis en retard. Ma mère m'attend. Je te laisse, Granger.

Drago se releva avec rapidité, sans que la brune n'eut le temps de faire de geste. Il surveilla les environs en lui disant :

\- Tu me montreras tes satanés bouquins dans la semaine, si tu veux bien.

Elle acquiesça.

\- Merci pour le café.

Puis après un simple geste de tête, il s'en alla derrière un arbuste pour transplanner.

Hermione elle, ne retenu qu'une chose. Drago Malfoy venait de lui dire « Merci ». Quelqu'un avait-il fait une potion de Polynectar de l'héritier Malfoy et lui faisait-il une mauvaise blague ? Elle se mit à rire légèrement, toute seule, sur son banc. Et en riant, elle se rendit compte que par sa simple intervention, il avait réussit à la dé-stresser de toutes ses épreuves d'Aspics passés et de sa journée lourde et épuisante.

\- Bravo Malfoy, murmura t'elle doucement.

* * *

 _Et voici, la fin de ce second chapitre._

 _J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, j'ai vraiment pris plaisir à l'écrire et à continuer cette fiction qui m'inspire énormément. Que pensez-vous de ce rapprochement entre Drago et Hermione ? J'espère avoir répondu à certaines questions de quelques uns vis à vis d'Harry. :)_

 _A bientôt pour la suite !_

 _Anaïs._


End file.
